Love At A Carnival
by Ash's 1 Fan
Summary: This story was challenged by Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto. A lot of you might've already read this on the AAML sight, but here it is again. Please R&R! Thankies.


  
This fic is part of the contest, formed by Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto.  
  
------------------  
Love At A Carnival  
by: Ash's #1 Fan  
------------------  
  
"Oh, wow! It's a Pokemon!" Ash screamed, getting out his pokedex.  
  
"Tentacool," the computer active pokedex known as Dexter spoke, "This Jellyfish Pokemon is both water and poison. It weighs around one hundred pounds and is about two feet, eleven. Its most powerful attacks are supersonic and acid. It is usually found swimming in warm, shallow waters."  
  
"Cool! I'm gonna capture it," Ash said, looking determinded.  
  
Yet, before he could throw the pokeball, he felt Misty hold his arm down.  
  
"Ash, let me capture it," Misty pleaded.  
  
"What?! No way, Misty, I saw it first!" Ash took his arm away from her.  
  
"But Water Pokemon are my specialty and I-," Misty began, but got caught off by Tracey.  
  
"Hmm...interesting," Tracey said, looking through his 'binoculars'.  
  
"What?" Ash and Misty asked in unison.  
  
"This Tentacool isn't no three feet long. It's a little over five feet! Wow! I never seen a Tentacool that big before."  
  
"Great! It's really special, so I have to capture it!" Ash said, excited.  
  
"Not if I do it first!" Misty challenged.  
  
"Lapras/Staryu, GO!" they both yelled for their Pokemon to come out.  
  
"Lapras, Ice Beam attack, now!" Ash ordered.  
  
Lapras did so, but the Tentacool deflected it.  
  
It was Misty's turn, "Staryu, tackle it!"  
  
Staryu hit it as hard as it could, making Tentacool fall back in the water.  
  
"All right! Pokeball, GO!" Ash threw his pokeball before Misty could.  
  
"Hey, Ash, that's no fair!" Misty put her hands on her hips.  
  
Ash ignored her and went into the water and picked up the pokeball and, sure enough, he caught Tentacool.  
  
"YES! I caught Tentacool!" Ash did his victory pose.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Misty began to get angry, "I'm the one who weakened it, so it should be mine!"  
  
Ash turned his back on her, folding his arms, "Well, it isn't in your pokeball, it's in mine, so there!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ash, no wonder you're a bad trainer. You have other people weaken the Pokemon and all you do is throw the pokeball."  
  
"Take that back!" Ash fumed, turning back around and clenching his fists.  
  
"Well, it's true and you know it is, because it just happened!"  
  
"Why don't you guys just share Tentacool?" Tracey suggested.  
  
They both stared at him, then their heads got really big, "NO!!"  
  
"I caught it, so it's mine!"  
  
"Well, it was Staryu who hit it, not Lapras!"  
  
"How 'bout we just get going?" Tracey asked, not wanting to stick around for a fight.  
  
Ash and Misty followed, but never stopped arguing. Until Tracey spotted something.  
  
"Well, it wasn't-," Ash was about to go on.  
  
"Look you guys, "Tracey pointed to what he saw, "It looks like a carnival."  
  
"Oh, WOW! We have to go!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"YEAH!" Misty answered, "I just LOVE carnivals!"  
  
Ash and Misty forgot about their fight as all three of them ran down to the carnival. When they got there, they bought tons of food, played games (even though they never won), and went on some rides. Then, Ash spotted a roller coaster.  
  
"Wow! I have to go on that!" Ash looked amazed, then turned to Tracey, "Tracey, do you wanna ride with me?"  
  
"Umm...," it seemed Tracey was at a loss of words, "I'll pass on that. I get sick on roller coasters."  
  
"Oh...," Ash seemed disappointed, "Misty, will you...huh? Misty?" Ash looked behind him, but she wasn't there. He looked around and saw her over at a game booth, about to throw a ball, "Hey, Misty, do you wanna-" Ash began, now standing next to her.  
  
"Wha?!" she threw the ball right on the counter and it rolled off the side.  
  
"Sorry, that was your last ball," said the guy behind the stand.  
  
"Oh, man! Ash, look what you made me do!"  
  
"Heh...sorry, Misty," he looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head, "What were you doing?"  
  
"I was playing this game, trying to win that stuffed Horsea, then you came over here and made me mess up," Ash thought she was going to start yelling at him again, "And now I don't have any more money left to play. Oh well...so, what do YOU want?"  
  
"I...uhh...wanted to know if you would go on the roller coaster with me."  
  
"ROLLER COASTER?!" Misty screamed loudly.  
  
"Yeah! Do you like them too?" Ash was becoming excited.  
  
"No way!" Misty said, shaking her head vigorously, "I get too freaked out on those things. I hate them."  
  
Ash was in shock, "How can you HATE roller coasters?!"  
  
"Well...I just heard about a lot of people getting hurt on them," Misty explained.  
  
Ash shook his head, "Misty, you won't get hurt, I promise you."  
  
They looked at each other. Misty didn't really want to go on it, but she also *really* did want to, mostly because she was going to ride with Ash. But she didn't want it to sound too obvious.  
  
"Why don't you go on with Tracey?"  
  
"They make him sick."  
  
"Well, they make me sick, too, so we're a match," right away, Misty regreted saying that. The thought of her and Tracey together was even scarier than bugs.  
  
Ash didn't like how she put that, either. He could feel himself getting jealous, but didn't want to show it. He just knew he *had* to get her on that roller coaster.  
  
"Misty, please?" Ash gave her big puppy eyes that made him look about five years younger.  
  
Misty couldn't stand it. He looked so cute and undejectable that everything told her to say 'YES!'.  
  
"Well...o-" Misty tried to say.  
  
"GREAT! Come on!" Ash grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the coaster where they had to wait in line.   
  
Yet, every time she saw the coaster go by, she kept getting more scared. Then, finally, they were next in line and she saw the people getting off.  
  
"Ash, I don't know about this..." Misty said, taking a step back.  
  
"Come on, Misty!" Ash wailed, "You can't turn back now!"  
  
"Ohhh..." Misty totally hated the position she was in.  
  
She saw the guy open the gate for them to go on, but she didn't move. Until she felt Ash pushing her forward, making her get in, followed by himself. They buckeled up and a shoulder rest fell down on their shoulders. Way too soon for Misty, they started moving.  
  
"WAIT!" Misty screamed, "What am I doing on this ride?! I want off!"  
  
"Misty!"  
  
Misty stopped complaining and looked over at him.  
  
"It's okay, you're not gonna get hurt," Ash said as soothingly as possible, then holding out his hand for her, "Here. Hold my hand."  
  
Misty didn't even think. She put her hand right in his and held tight. Ash squeazed her hand, also, feeling as of he were in paradise.   
  
When they were half way up the hill, he looked over at her and she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Misty, are you okay?" Ash yelled over the clonking on the chain pulling the ride up.  
  
She looked over at him and a tear trickled down her cheek, "I don't like this. I'm so scared."  
  
Ash suddenly got hit with guilt. Why did he even make her go on this ride? He should of leaved well enough alone. He sqeazed her hand tighter, hoping she would focus more on that, as they went down the hill and through the rest of the ride.  
  
The ride was over, it stopped in front of the exit. Ash looked over at Misty, only to see her head down.  
  
"Misty? Are you alive?" he asked her, trying to sound playful.  
  
But when she looked up at him, her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy. The shoulder rest lifted off them, having them get out.  
  
As soon as they got out, Misty put her arms around his waist and started crying into his shoulder. At first, Ash was surprised, but realized it was his job to comfort her.  
  
He put his arm around her, also, leading her down the exit, and sitting down on a bench. Misty still wouldn't let go of him.  
  
"Misty, we're off now, there's nothing to worry about," Ash told her, rubbing her arm slightly.  
  
Misty slowed down her crying and let go of Ash.  
  
"Man! You got my shirt all wet!" Ash exclaimed, laughing.  
  
Misty chuckled a bit. She felt really embarrassed about crying like that in front of Ash and acting like she was the biggest chicken ever.  
  
Yet, Ash just touched her chin, making her look up at him. He wiped away her tears with his finger.  
  
"It's all over now. You can relax."  
  
Misty thought that sounded very loving and comforting, and she loved how close she was to Ash at the moment.  
  
From them both being so caught up in the moment, they started to lean forward, when...  
  
"Hey, I was looking all over for you guys," came Tracey's voice.  
  
Ash and Misty went back into an up-right sitting position and acted like nothing was going on.  
  
"We were just...ummmm..." Ash began to think for an excuse.  
  
"Omigosh! What happened to Misty?" Tracey asked, looking unbelieveably at Misty.  
  
"Oh, she just got a little scared on the roller coaster," Ash said, casually.  
  
"A LITLE?! She looks like she-"  
  
"Tracey, lay off!" Ash yelled, stopping him before he could make Misty feel worse.  
  
Tracey looked back and forth, at Ash and Misty, and realized there was something going on between them.  
  
"Ummm...I just remembered that...there was a show about Pokemon. I have to go see it, bye!" and he was off.  
  
They watched him run off, stumbling over his own feet at times. This left them alone again, not knowing what to say to each other at first.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry...," Ash thought he should apologize, "I shouldn't have made you go on it if you didn't want to."  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know, "Misty said, figiting with her hands.  
  
"Yes, I did know. But I am gonna make it up to you somehow," Ash began looking around, when he smiled, "I'll be right back, Misty."  
  
He got up and left, Misty becoming curious.  
  
It didn't take him long to come back. About ten minutes at the most, standing in front of Misty, with something hiding behind his back.  
  
"What do you have?" Misty asked, standing up.  
  
"Huh? Where?" Ash asked like he had no clue of what she was talking about.  
  
Misty laughed, "Behind you."  
  
"Ohhh...that!" Ash smirked, "Well, you have to close your eyes to find out."  
  
Misty smiled and closed her eyes, feeling something soft go into her hand. She opened her eyes before Ash told her it was okay to, finding the stuffed Horsea she was trying to win earlier.  
  
"Ash! You won this...for me?" Misty asked, astonished, looking from the Horsea to Ash.  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Aww, thank you! This is so sweet," Misty moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeazing him harder by the second.  
  
"AHH! Misty what are you trying to do, kill me?" Ash asked, kiddingly.  
  
She giggled, letting go of him, "Sorry, maybe this is a better way to thank you..."  
  
She starts to lean in towards him, her lips almost touching his. They both thought this would be the moment they've been waiting for...until they heard a lady scream:  
  
"Please, come over to my psychic shop! I can tell you what's going to happen in your future! Only one dollar per person!"  
  
Misty was impressed, "Hey, that sounds like fun! Come on, Ash, let's get our futures told!" she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the lady.  
  
He let himself be pulled, but was disappointed. He thought, finally Misty was going to kiss him, but it was all because of that stupid psychic lady. Well, he was at least glad Misty was holding his hand as they were going over.  
  
They reached her, Ash paying for both of them, since Misty was broke (he would've payed for her even if she wasn't).  
  
The lady took them inside a dark tent, only lighted by a few candles. She motioned for them to sit down on one side of a table, while she took the other side.  
  
"So, what are your names?" was the first question she asked.  
  
"If you're psychic, you should know," Ash said, under his breath.  
  
By this, Misty decided to do most of the talking, 'I'm Misty and this is my friend, Ash."  
  
The lady nodded, "You may call me...Madame Serena!" she emphasized, "Now, let's get started. Let me see your palms."  
  
Ash took off his one glove, then putting his hand beside Misty's.   
Serena stared at their palms for a couple of minutes, then looked up at Misty, "You said that you and this boy are JUST friends?"  
  
Misty nodded, "Right."  
  
"Well...," Serena started out slow, "In your futures, I see that you two are going to be quite the couple. You are going to have the strongest love their can be."  
  
Ash and Misty were shocked. They looked at each other, but immediately looked away, blushing tremendously.  
  
Serena saw this, "Did you two kiss yet?"  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"Mmmm...come close?"  
  
Their faces turned redder.  
  
She nodded her head, "Just as I predicted. Well, it seems that you two are going to get your first kiss...tonight!"  
  
"REALLY?!" Ash and Misty both, accidently, blurted out. They glanced at each other again, making their faces seem as though they were burning.  
  
"Yes. And that is all I can tell you," Serena took her hands away from their palms.  
  
They wanted to complain, but figured they were embarrassed enough as it was. They both got up without a word, feeling to out of breath to talk, and walked out of the tent.  
  
Once they were back outside, they saw it got pretty dark, and one single thing stood out from all the others.  
  
"Hey, look!" Ash pointed, "It's a ferris wheel and it's all lit up."  
  
It was now time to see if Serena was really psychic or not...  
  
"Do you wanna go on?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty nodded, "All right."  
  
They got in line, only having to wait a few minutes. They walked up to the cart they were going in, when it was their turn, finding that it was shaped like a Goldeen. Misty really loved it.  
  
The first couple times, they were silent, just looking at the whole carnival lit up. Then, their turn was over, but they got stopped at the top. They didn't mind waiting, specially when the most wonderful thing happened (at least to them):  
  
Fireworks started going off. They were watching all the amazing, glowing colors illuminate the sky. Misty's eyes were twinkling, she was so into the show.  
  
Ash looked over at her, suddenly realizing how much he really did love her. He always tried not to think about it, but now that they were here...  
  
He took something off his belt and handed it to Misty.  
  
Misty saw his arm in front of her, making her look down to see a pokeball, "What's this?"  
  
Ash smiled at her, "Tentacool."  
  
"Oh!" Misty, again, was shocked. She put the Horsea gently down in her lap, taking the pokeball as if it were fragile and could break any second, "Thank you, Ash!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. This time, Ash followed, feeling more comfortable than he's ever felt before.  
  
Then, she released real slow, only to lean in towards him, Ash following this, also.  
  
As soon as their lips touched, a big firework went off, almost right above them. But they didn't need real fireworks. They could already see them inside their minds, celebrating their moment of bliss.  
  
They slowly let go, having the time go by as gradual as possible.  
  
"I love you," Misty whispered to him, looking deep into his dark, chocolate eyes.  
  
Ash nodded, as though he knew that all along, "I love you, too, Mist."  
  
It was their time to get off the ride, but they didn't care. They knew they were not leaving each other and that's all that mattered.  
  
They got in the middle of the crowd, Ash putting his arm around her, and grabbing her hand. Misty rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the fireworks.  
  
They saw Tracey walking towards them, but stopped in his tracks when he saw them. He looked as if he were about to pass out from the shock, though he always knew they liked each other.  
  
Ash and Misty saw this and laughed. They looked at each other, kissing gently once again, as the fireworks ended and the carnival was over.  
  
  
------------------------  
  
Okay, I hope you guys liked this fic. This is the first one I ever wrote, so I was a little self-conscience about posting this story here. Mostly because I made Misty a wuss ^_^ And I know in the first season, they went on that 'ride' and Jessie was more afraid, but oh well. Use you imagination! C y'all soon! 


End file.
